


Their Addiction

by QUIRKY1



Category: Original Work
Genre: #MafiaFamily, Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Smut, F/M, Family Drama, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Enemies, Friends to Lovers, Futanari, Humor, Implied Mpreg, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Interracial Relationship, Size Difference, Slow Burn, Teenage Drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:53:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28136496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QUIRKY1/pseuds/QUIRKY1
Summary: Two teens dealing with teenage drama and to top it all off love. The 4 letter word that could change a person's life for the better or worse. How will these two make it out alive? Follow them along on their journey to discovering themselves and being absolute goofballs.
Relationships: Quinn/Oliver
Kudos: 2





	Their Addiction

She was practically ogling the poor, unobservant boy. She didn't know why, but she was genuinely entranced by this, as she'd called him 'goddess.' His curves, the way his plump and full bottom relentlessly magnetized her eyes, the way he dressed. It all felt like such a high for her; to say she was not head over heels for him would be an understatement.

Unfortunately, the girl's ogling had to be cut short, as a loud voice, booming from behind her, snapped her out of her naughty daze. Sadly, she already knew who it was before she even had a chance to turn around. "Slap it while you're at it." Teased the older friend that she loved, oh, so very much. Giving the girl her best deadly glare had little to no effect, making Quinn even angrier that she couldn't catch a hint. Her narrowed eyes were only egging the teen to continue her incessant teasing. "Can you not? You see, I was a little busy." Scoffing, Natasha waved Quinn's comment off and pulled her away from the corner she was wat.

"Maybe I'd stop if you grew a pair and talked to the kid." Of course, Quinn didn't have a comeback. How could she? Feeling like a creep was terrible enough, but talking to the boy she's been fixated with just wasn't on her to-do list. Even if deep down, she wanted to. Slumping her shoulders in defeat and sighing dramatically, she silently cried on her friend's shoulder, making the other teen pat her head in sympathy, maybe even pity, who knows. "It'll be okay. You just um", Natasha paused, making Quinn look up from her dramatic fit and nearly fainting. There he was, looking like the deity he was. Rubbing his neck nervously, he spoke, his voice being whispery and sweet, "A-are you okay?" She pondered on her response longer than she intended, which instead of herself responding, Natasha did, slightly embarrassing the other.

"She's alright. Having a crush on-" Quinn didn't waste a second covering her friend's mouth with her hand, leaving the girl to ramble on. "I'm fine, just having a rough day." She was freaking out and needed to get away from him. Right now! He nodded hesitantly, seeming unsure if he should leave or not. "Well, hopefully, it gets better!" Quinn tried to smile, but she's sure it looked the opposite. The boy left as soon as he came, making the teen release her breath. She didn't know she was holding in.

A wet muscle slid in between her fingers, making her yelp in surprise, now realizing the hold she had on Natasha's mouth. 'Yuck,' she thought to herself, wiping her now slobbered hand on her joggers. "Could've asked for his name," Natasha said, smirking as she walked ahead of Quinn. Already knowing she was going to be annoyed by her friend even more today.

* * *

Today must want fate to be on my side. Well, maybe not, but there he was again. Instead of his usual angelic face, The boy covered it with tears and sniffles. As nervous as Quinn was, she couldn't leave him to feel all sad. So, taking a few deep and very much needed breaths, she gathered her dignity and sauntered over. He quickly caught Quinn's figure in his lenses, hastily wiping his face with his sleeve that seemed too long for his arms. "What's wrong?" She asked, trying her best to keep eye contact with him. But seeing his puffy, teary-eyed eyes just made the teen want to punch whoever made her 'soon to be if she grew a pair of Babyboy' in the face. But her resolve probably wasn't as strong as the boy, and he still had yet to speak up. The atmosphere seemed to become thicker the more the silence rang on. What do I say? What do I do? 

"Is there something you need?" His voice cut through her thoughts like a knife, almost making the girl forget why she came over here in the first place. To somehow comfort someone who seems not to want to be comforted. "Why're you crying?" A question with a question, with a question. Way to go, I guess. Seeming uncomfortable with her curiosity, he started fiddling with his sleeves before finally speaking. I almost had to ask him to speak up because of how low he was talking, but thankfully, I could hear it. "I have nowhere to go," his voice betraying his now wavering voice. Oh. Okay yeah, that sucks. Now could be her chance to get to know him better. I don't know; maybe get a name while I'm at it, hah. One point, Quinn! No, no, stop! Quinn, This isn't a game dummy. Comfort this cutie! 

Hesitatively, she sunk next to him. He didn't seem to Her mind or didn't have it in him to protest. Either way, both of us were going to leave from this spot, feeling somewhat happy if it's the last thing I do. "Did your parents kick you out?" All I got out of him was a hum and a quick nod before he went back to fiddling with his sleeve. Which, by the way, made him seem even cuter than before. "Why?" This time it took him a lot longer to speak, so I just drifted my eyes to the grass field we were sitting on, slowly gliding my hands through the springy-like texture. 

Just when she thought they were getting somewhere, he had the nerve to talk back to her. For her generosity. "Fuck off!" He yells, shoving me away from him.

**Author's Note:**

> Any thoughts on what I could Improve on, and or maybe some suggestive chapters?


End file.
